


【DC/毒哈】Fate

by Cirrrcus



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrrcus/pseuds/Cirrrcus
Summary: 出自2019的动画Harley Quinn情难自禁的毒藤女帕梅拉与深陷渣男的小丑女哈琳——“原谅我，Ive。作为哈莉奎茵，被他创造，所以注定也要被他毁灭。”
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【DC/毒哈】Fate

**Author's Note:**

> You know nothing, Harleen Quinzel.  
> 【玩了下红发女的梗2333】

“第三百零三次……第三百零三次，他扔下了我！毫不犹豫！”汽水罐在哈琳的手里嘎吱一声瘪得不成样子。

“所以呢，”帕梅拉默默地捡起可怜的汽水罐，利落地扔进垃圾桶，“你还要原谅他第三百零三次吗？”

“Ive，你相信我，这次我绝不会再相信他的鬼话了！我，我要和你并肩作战！”

帕梅拉看着面前的女孩双拳紧握，眼神坚定而稚气——于是她溜到了嘴边的赌气话又被硬生生地吞回了肚子，最后只剩下一句玩笑般的叹息，“你什么也不懂，哈琳·昆泽尔。”

也许这一次……她真的能看清那个男人吧？

也许这一次……

这样的假设，帕梅拉已经不知道在心里做过多少次了。

一次次的失望，又一次次地重燃希望，再一次次将希望浇灭……她陷入恶性循环与自我厌弃，正如对方一次次飞蛾扑火般回到小丑的怀里。

是从什么时候开始，对这个女孩做的任何错事都无条件原谅的？帕梅拉也不记得了。

她只记得自己动心的那个午后：刚洗完澡的哈琳·昆泽尔穿着素白的T恤，湿漉漉的金发还没来得及喷上乱七八糟的染料，脸上没化任何花里胡哨的妆，不加粉饰的她显得单薄而病态。

那个时候的她，不是名为哈琳昆泽尔的天才心理学家，也不是名为哈莉奎茵的暴躁不良少女。

帕梅拉觉得，眼前的女孩更像一层浸湿的白纸，轻轻一捏便会碎成很多无法复原的纸渣，没有血肉，也没有神经。

她就这么轻飘飘、水滴滴地站在一束刚培育好的毒花前，朝自己眯起眼睛，露出一个大大的微笑， “Ive！你是怎么养出这么好看的花的啊！”

彩色的颜料堪堪滴在湿纸上，晕染出一幅斑斓的抽象画。

幼稚，帕梅拉看着那个画一般笑容在心里暗骂，眼睛却黏在对方身上，怎么也挪不开了。

“Ive！！我的先生……他给我发消息了！他在向我道歉！！！”

女孩的尖叫将帕梅拉飘飘荡荡的思绪迅速拉回到现在。

“他约我今晚一起吃饭！天哪Ive……我不能不去……他一定还是爱我的！！！”

“Harls……”

“啊！我好开心！！”

身旁的哈琳尖声大笑，一股熟悉的无名火却在帕梅拉心里熊熊燃烧。

第三百零三次……她望向窗外灼灼盛开的苜蓿花圃。

每一次哈琳让她失望，她就会让花圃里开出一朵苜蓿。苜蓿的花语是誓言与希望，她原想用这一整片花圃提醒自己不要放弃，只要一直伴她左右，冰雪聪明的哈琳总有一天能懂得自己的心意。

现在看来，这三百零三朵苜蓿仿佛都在嘲笑她的荒谬。

她好想一把火烧了这片花圃——不，还是烧了自己——把无可救药的自己和该死的哈琳昆泽尔一起烧得干干净净吧！

帕梅拉静静地看着欣喜若狂的哈琳，捏紧了拳头。

火舌在她的喉咙里蠢蠢欲动。

她不想再压抑了。

“Ive……你怎么了？”哈琳察觉到她的表情不太对劲。

帕梅拉闭了闭双眼，周身藤蔓四起，飞一般地缠向哈琳，死死地裹住了她，将她托在半空。

“Ive，放我下来！你这是怎么了！？”

女孩在藤蔓中挣扎着，紧身上衣被荆棘划破，露出白如薄纸的双乳。帕梅拉感觉到下身一阵湿润。

一条细长平滑的绿藤伸入上衣的破口缓慢地抚弄，女孩紧身的上衣渐渐凸起两点晕红。细腻的喘息从女孩的喉咙里不由自主地滑出，“Ive，你……”

帕梅拉微一沉手，绿藤便听话地徐徐下行，敏捷地钻入哈琳同样被划破的裤腰。尖细而柔和的绿藤顶端温柔地逗弄着女孩的敏感地带，步步深入，直到被黏腻的体液泡软浸湿。

那条进入了哈琳身体的绿藤……那条陪伴了帕梅拉无数个湿润的深夜、被她灼热的汗水与内液浸润的绿藤，现在终于如愿以偿地进入了她朝思暮想的少女身体。

通过那条熟悉的触手，她感受着少女皮肤的纹理与骨骼的曲线，她仿佛正与她融为一体。

“Ive……放开我。”

哈琳伴随着娇喘的嗓音显得有些甜腻，却掩盖不住其中的疲惫与淡漠。

情难自已的帕梅拉仿佛被冰水当头浇下，一瞬间彻底清醒。

无名火灭。

藤蔓将哈琳温柔地放下，甚至还在她刚落地站不稳脚的时候，贴心地托住了她的后背。

“Ive，我不知道你对我……我一直把你当做最好的朋友……”

帕梅拉觉得自己的根在被什么外力狠狠地拉扯。

而哈琳像是下定了什么决心般的朝着帕梅拉走了一小步。

“我知道你不想让我和Joker在一起……但我不知道是这个原因……。”哈琳绞着手指，双马尾凌乱地耷拉在脑后，帕梅拉仿佛看见了一张被自己狠狠揉皱的白纸。

她说不出话来。

“但是……我爱Joker。”女孩字字诛心，语句残忍却坚定，“也许这就是我的命运吧……原谅我，Ive。作为哈莉奎茵，被他创造，所以注定也要被他毁灭。”

“Ive，谢谢你……但我必须让你知道我的感受。”

“如果你对我是这样的感情，那以后……最好不要再见面了吧……”

根被拔掉了，帕梅拉浑身生疼。

“不要再说了。”帕梅拉用双手捂住了脸。

刹不住脚的冲动只会让自己在事后尴尬而懊悔——你难道还在期待什么吗？连朋友也做不成了，现在你满意了吗？

三百零三次的失望，难道还不能说明什么吗？

“对不起，”帕梅拉的声音在指缝中闷闷地传了出来，“我……知道了。”

帕梅拉放下双手，强迫自己盯住旁边一片绿叶上一条细细的叶脉。对面的哈琳有些不知所措，想要走上前来，像平常一样伸手揽过好友的肩膀，却又犹豫着无法迈出那一步。

“你……去找Joker吧。Harls，你……就当什么也没发生过。”帕梅拉不敢看哈琳的表情，转身冲出了房间。

窗外的苜蓿鲜艳如初，像是在迎接第三百零四朵朋友的到来。


End file.
